Euverlèk:Daobs
Vond je de uitleg niet goed ? Hoe zou jij het dan uitspreken ? Of heb ik het (weeral) verkeerd begrepen ? Lars Washington 10 aug 2008 09:06 (UTC) Eupen je er euk iende säkstäant? Pierlot McCrooke jan 16, 2010 13:43 (UTC) :Wils se det den? --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 16, 2010 13:46 (UTC) ::Dan komme der mier teuriste Pierlot McCrooke jan 16, 2010 13:46 (UTC) :::Good. Den äöpentj v'r dem ouch. Höbs se-n al 'ne naom d'rveur? --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 16, 2010 13:48 (UTC) ::::De Naokte Waorhied. Ik heb wel en paor naoktplaotjes ven Uncy Pierlot McCrooke jan 16, 2010 13:49 (UTC) :::::Ok. --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 16, 2010 13:49 (UTC) Het eerste deel heb ik al aangemaakt. Heb je al wat straatnamen? --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 16, 2010 13:54 (UTC) :Kommoeniesjetenloan en Mooie Billenparadies Pierlot McCrooke jan 16, 2010 13:56 (UTC) Moet er ook nog een treinstation bij? --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 16, 2010 14:09 (UTC) :Jao met een Joeri-sjtandbeeld. Pierlot McCrooke jan 16, 2010 14:11 (UTC) ::Ok. --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 16, 2010 14:12 (UTC) Pierlot, wil jij hier burgemeester van worden? Dan moet je dat even zeggen en een huisje kopen in Dáóúöb natuurlijk. --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 16, 2010 14:14 (UTC) :Zeiker (dialactwört vör zeker) Pierlot McCrooke jan 16, 2010 14:15 (UTC) ::Ok. Koop maar een huisje. --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 16, 2010 14:16 (UTC) Name change Why a name change? Pierlot McCrooke dec 7, 2010 17:10 (UTC) :We hebben het binnen de coalitie besproken en kwamen tot de conclusie dat de naam Dáóúöbs twee grote problemen heeft: ú is geen Limburgse letter en het is niet goed uit te spreken voor de gemiddelde Limburger. Daarom hebben we besloten om de Limburgse naam naar Daobs te veranderen en Dáóúöbs de naam in het lokale dialect te laten. --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 7, 2010 17:13 (UTC) ::Dáóúöbs is overigens ook de naam in het maores. Kant ge een etiemologie toe voegd bij de weg? Pierlot McCrooke dec 7, 2010 17:15 (UTC) :::Kan zijn. We schrijven nog steeds Saenteim en niet Sáántiëmk :) Ik zou niet weten waar Dáóúöbs vanaf komt :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 7, 2010 17:18 (UTC) ::::Bedenk gewoon maar wat Pierlot McCrooke dec 7, 2010 17:24 (UTC) :::::Doe ik nog wel eens. Nu moet er eerst gezorgd worden dat we de belangrijke zaken geregeld hebben en dan kunnen we verder met etymologie/geschiedenis en andere dingen. --OuWTBsjrief-mich dec 7, 2010 17:25 (UTC) sill unknown where the name comes from Pierlot McCrooke 19 jun 2013 16:44 (UTC) :Een mystiek randje :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19 jun 2013 16:58 (UTC) :still weird Pierlot McCrooke 30 mie 2015 18:10 (UTC) ::Daobs is still unknown Pierlot McCrooke 15 fib 2017 19:12 (UTC) Some of those street names are rather ridiculous. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 19 fib 2017 04:08 (UTC) :True :o --OuWTB 19 fib 2017 22:16 (UTC) ::Should we change them? :o 77topaz (euverlègk) 19:: fib 2017 22:19 (UTC) :::They are traditional Daobser streetnames though Pierlot McCrooke 17 mie 2017 12:49 (UTC) ::::"Kebówtjerplópsstraot"? "Sjónbilsparredies"? Those are jokes, they aren't suitable for realistic street names. 77topaz (euverlègk) 18 mie 2017 19:42 (UTC)